Scissors
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Three months ago, Soul was hurt again. But he changed. All I want now is for him to kill me. (Three-shot.) Just give it a chance. You'll like the ending. Trust me.
1. Kill Me

**A/N: Song that set up this chapter: "Crime and Punishment" by Miku Hatsune.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

It happened three months ago.

Soul was hurt again on one of our missions. Except, this time, it was different. Something changed about him.

He lost sight in his left eye. And since it always bleeds, he has to wear bandages over it. It's my job to change the bandages for him.

For some reason, he completely stopped talking. To me. To anyone. The only sign that can tell you he heard you is a grunt.  
He's locked his voice away.

For three months, I've been trying to get something out of him. Anything. But nothing works.  
He doesn't even look at me anymore.

Just a few weeks ago, I pretty much lost myself. All I want to do now is die. But I can never do it with my own hands. I need Soul to.  
Don't ask why. I just do.

"Soul," I say. We're eating dinner.

He grunts, not looking up. But I'm used to it.

I place a pair of kitchen scissors on the table. "Kill me." I say. I push them next to his hand.

Soul makes a gowling sound and smacks them away. I watch them slide next to the wall.

I don't do anything as Soul stands and leaves for his room.

He may have not said anything out loud, but through our very weak resonance I heard him. If he killed me, who would help him with his bandages?

A deep, calm breath escapes my nostrils and I go to pick up the scissors.

As I hold them in my hand, I think. _He didn't take them._


	2. Almost

**A/N: Song that set this chapter: "Requiem For A Dream" by ?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a few days since my first attempt in getting Soul to kill me. I've decided to try again.

Some might say I'm being stupid. But they don't know what it's like. For me. Him not talking or looking at me.

I'm sittiing on the couch while he has decided to stay on the floor. The TV is on, but neither of us are interested in whatever is on.  
He sits there, staring at it blankly. I slowly lean down and set the scissors beside him.

"Kill me." I say.

This time, Soul eyes the scissors for about two minutes. His hand reaches out. Before he touches them, however, he pulls his hand back. Like it was a viper or something.

Soul gets up and leaves the room. Leaving me alone with the scissors.

I pick them up, and slide one of the blades over my once-perfect skin. It is now shamed with scabs and cuts.

How is it, that I can cut myself with these scissors, but not kill myself?

And how is it, that a little over three months ago, everything was fine?

Everyone was happy not that long ago. I know that I had once been able to smile. But now it is like a distant memory.

I remember Soul's smirk. His 'cool guy' talk.

This only reminds me that all of that was gone in a blink of an eye. Perhaps, if we had been prepared. If we'd known that the kishin egg had been stalking us.

I look at the scissors. How much blood would be on them, if he had decided to take them? How much on the couch? The floor? On Soul?

_He almost took them._


	3. Wake Up

**A/N: Song that set up this chapter: "Hello" by Evanscence, and "Medicine" by Kim Leoni. **

**Plz review! I need them or I will die!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another two weeks have past.

Things have only gotten worse. I'm running out of places on my skin to cut. In fact, cuts aren't enough. They don't feel as good as they once did.

Soul has stopped grunting. He's completely silent now.

I don't know about our ability to resonate. I gave up reaching out to him a week ago. There's nothing there anyway.

When I exit my room, I see him just sitting on the couch. He's not doing anything except playing with his fingers.

I have the scissors in my hand as I walk up to him. I hold them out to him.

"Kill me." I say.

He doesn't look at me. Just stands.

My eyes follow his hand as it moves to mine. He takes them from my hand.

Suddenly, tears fall from my eyes and I cry. I haven't cried in a long time. So the tears run freely down my cheeks.

Soul only stands there.

Words spill from my mouth, and I can't stop them.

"I'm so sorry *sob* for what happened! It was my fault, just like the time with Crona!" I find myself hugging him, almost desprately. "Please *sniff* forgive me. Kill me, Soul!"

Instead of pain, I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"It's not you're fault Maka," Soul says, "You have to wake up. _Wake up_, Maka. Maka!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

I open my eyes. There's Soul, looking down at me worriedly. So is everyone else.

However I don't pay much mind to the others as I sit up and grab Soul in my arms.

"You're okay! You don't have any bandages!" I say. He has a confused look when I let him go.

"_I'm_ okay? Look at _you_!" Soul says.

I do. There are tubes that connect me to a few machines. And an IV. I'm laying in a hospital bed and, great Shinigami, my side hurts.

Slowly, I realize that all my friends are here. Professor Stein, too.

"What, what happened?" I ask.

"The kishin egg that you and Soul Eater went to find snuck up on you. Neither of you were prepared when it attacked." Stein said. "Your side had a pretty deep cut. It's a wonder you survived."

I begin to smile, "So it was a dream. Soul's okay."

My partner sighed, placing a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep saying that?"

I tell them about my dream. At the end, everyone except Professor Stein and Soul are wide-eyed.

"Whoa, Maka." BlackStar says, "That's one hell of a dream."

I nod. It was.

"I think that Maka and Soul need a moment to talk. Out everyone." Stein says, begining to roll out of the room on his chair.

Soon, me and Soul are alone in the hospital room.

It's Soul who breaks the silence. "You wanted me to kill you."

"Yeah. I don't know why. Guess I felt you had a right." I say.

Soul looks at me, I can't quite get his expression. Shock? Sadness? Anger? "What right? What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Well, you being hurt was my fault-"

The next thing I know, I'm in Soul's arms.

"It wasn't. And it never will be." he tells me. I itch to embrace him too. But I know that right now, I have to listen to him.

"Though, I think I can understand how you feel. You got hurt badly today. You could've died. Just like I did." Soul says. My shoulder feels wet. Is he, crying?

I didn't realize it at first, but I'm crying too. So I don't hesitate to hug him now.

It's a moment like in the movies, next comes the kiss. But I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to kiss Soul. I mean, I do have a bit of a crush on him. But still.

The door busts open and in comes my, ugh, father.

"My little Maka, are you alright?!" he cries. Then sees that me and Soul were hugging. "You octopus-head! How _dare_ you try and take advantage of my Maka when she's injured!"

I feel something touch my arm and look down. Soul's handing me a book.

"Makaaaaaa-CHOP!"


End file.
